


我听见了你的笑声| I hear your laughing

by SevenSeven



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, POV Outsider, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenSeven/pseuds/SevenSeven
Summary: 艾莉想象中的朋友是超人，她每天都跟他说话。他能听到她。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 13





	我听见了你的笑声| I hear your laughing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i hear you laughing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145345) by [calico_fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calico_fiction/pseuds/calico_fiction). 



> 题目来自于Shel Silverstein（谢尔·希尔弗斯坦）的诗：  
> "Although I cannot see your face  
> As you flip these poems awhile,  
> Somewhere from some far-off place  
> I hear you laughing - and I smile."  
> “尽管我看不到你的脸，  
> 当你翻看这些诗的时候，  
> 从某个遥远的地方，  
> 我听到了你的笑声——我就会微笑”  
> （我自己渣翻的……）

艾莉四岁时，每个人都认为那很可爱。人们会说，哦，那真可爱。看她，跟超人说话，真亲，好甜啊。

当然，当艾莉六岁的时候，大家就都觉得她应该干一些更女生的事情。但那是另一个故事了。

现在，艾莉九岁了，所有人都认为她已经长大到不再会跟一个想象的对象聊天了。她们觉得她可能有些问题，妈妈很担心。她为什么不交一些真实的朋友呢？她尝试过吗？

事实是，艾莉真的尝试了。但她不打算告诉妈妈在学校没人喜欢她。在那儿，她是一个失败者，她不可能把那种感觉带到家里的。她知道妈妈不会因为她不受欢迎就不喜欢她，但是大人会像艾莉这个年纪的坏孩子一样刻薄，她可不想让妈妈的那些“熟人” (a-c-q-u-a-i-n-t-a-n-c-e-s1, 那个多出来的c是什么意思？) 议论她，那样妈妈会更担心的。

所以艾莉继续跟超人讲话。她知道他没在听，但是她会忽略每个试图说服她这个事实的人，在那些人面前依然坚持相信他听了。原则上 (p-r-i-n-c-i-p-l-e, 不是 p-r-i-n-c-i-p-a-l)，她知道那些人只是在刻薄地嘲讽她。真正的超人一定有比听她的闲话更重要的事做，但有时候她假装超人在听，因为那样说明超人喜欢她。她可以这样想，如果她愿意，因为也没有办法证明超人没在听，除非你直接问他，但是除了露易丝莱恩，没有人能直接就向超人问话。所以，就这样。

放学回家路上，在院子里玩耍的时候，艾莉一直在跟超人说话。他陪伴着她，帮助她解决问题，有时甚至用他的热视线（不是激光，艾莉研究过）从想象中的坏人手中拯救她。他从不和她一起进到室内，天黑的时候也不在她身边，因为她知道他的力量来自太阳，所以他喜欢待在阳光下。而且，她喜欢想象他也得回家吃晚饭。这样更加真实(r-e-a-l-i-s-m)。

艾莉正在回家的路上，一些五年级的大孩子在跟踪她。应该是。她正在跟超人说话，跟往常一样，不过她今天更小声。她告诉超人她今天都干了什么，安德森小姐给他们讲了生态系统，讲生物如何适应它们的环境(e-n-v-i-r-o-n-m-e-n-t)，还有生活在那里的所有生物是如何维持一切运行良好的，以及如果一些新物种入侵的话会对当地生态造成怎样严重的的后果。

“我猜这个在你来地球的时候也可能发生了”，艾莉对超人说，“不过是一种好的入侵。不像寄生虫，p-a-r-a-s-i-t-e ——糟糕，抱歉。妈妈说说话的时候拼写单词不太礼貌。”

跟在她后面那几个男生突然笑出声。他们比艾莉以为的离得更近。

“别担心，他们也许不是在跟踪我们”，她安抚性地跟超人说。“他们可能只是偶然跟咱们一个方向， c-o-i-n-c-i-d-e-n-c-e。况且，即使他们真的在跟踪我们，你也能直接用冰冻呼吸把他们一口气吹走，那样他们的鼻子就会冻裂，不过他们活该。”

但事实并非如此，艾莉抓紧了背包。她不知道是该走快点回家，赶紧离开这里，还是该走慢点确保她的邻居(n-e-i-g-h-b-o-r-s)都不会看到她被欺负。这很难决定。

“嘿，怪胎！你跟谁说话呢！”其中一个男孩喊道。他看起来像是领头的。他是最大的，很明显也是最刻薄的，所以不难理解他是老大。无论如何。艾莉庆幸他们能在到达她家的街区前说出来。她转过身，面对着那群大孩子。她曾经尝试过忽略他们，但那没有用。此外，她怀疑如果她是一个从不为任何事挺身而出的人，即使只是为她自己，真正的超人会不会喜欢她。

所以她对那些男生说，“我在跟超人说话，”她确保她说的比那些男生更傲慢，“我们是朋友。”那听起来有些刻薄，她猜想，但是他们先开始的。再说，她又没说不让他们跟超人做朋友。很明显，如果他们想，得表现得更友善才行，但这和艾莉没关系。她不能控制超人喜欢谁不喜欢谁。他有自己的想法。

“不你不是，蠢货，”那个老大反驳道（a-r-g-u-e-s, 显然艾莉并不蠢）。其他男孩都笑了，好像他说了什么好笑的话，但他并没有。他基本上什么也没说。他只要说"不"就可以了，意思是一样的。

“确实，”另一个男孩同意，“超人很酷。”他们又笑了，但艾莉只是翻了个白眼。超人很酷，艾莉不，但她觉得他会喜欢她的。她希望他会。没人能证明他不会。

“切，”另一个男孩插嘴。“反正我现在没看到超人。”他看向他的小伙伴们，“你们看到超人了吗？”他们摇摇头，笑得更厉害了。

他们都假装真的在寻找超人，“我看你就是疯了，”那个头儿最后说。“或者也许你就是个失败者，不得不和自己想象中的人一起玩。”

“他有超级听力，笨蛋，”艾莉争辩。她不会哭的。为这事烦恼太愚蠢了。他们也没说那不是真的。但也许这就是它令人沮丧的原因。艾莉眨了眨眼睛，忍住眼泪，但她禁不住呼吸困难，发出轻微的喘气声，嗓子里仿佛塞了一个肿块，“他不需要在附近就能听到我说话。”

“哦是的，你说得对，”其中一个男孩承认。艾莉有那么一瞬间觉得她可能赢了这一局，但他接着说道，“这让你更可悲了！就连超人都不关心你！”

这是真的，艾莉知道。超人并不关心她。不是因为超人跟这些男生一样刻薄，而是因为超人很忙。他们说的对，超人很酷，而且他总是有很多更重要的事情忙。况且，当他可以选择听蝙蝠侠说说怎么黑进五角大楼(g-o-v-e-r-n-m-e-n-t)，或者听神奇女侠讲讲怎样做一个公主的时候，谁会愿意听艾莉谈论一些无聊的事情呢？

“打扰一下，”一个成年人的声音在艾莉身后响起，她浑身一僵。希望不是什么会告诉她父母说她因为一帮小恶霸在大街上哭鼻子了的人（除了妈妈，也没什么人会关心她了，她也没有朋友，连捏造出来的也没有了）。“我不喜欢我们的谈话被打断。你们这些小男孩太粗鲁了，我觉得你们应该向我们两个道歉。”

这可真是出乎艾莉的意料，她转过身，真的超人就漂浮在她的面前。他交叉着双臂，斗篷随风飘着，看起来很吓人。但艾莉从他刚才说的知道超人是来支持她的，所以她模仿了他的动作(e-x-p-r-e-s-s-i-o-n)，转过身，交叉起手臂，面对着那群男孩。

“对…对不起，超人，”他结结巴巴地说。“对不起，艾莉，”他那几个粗鲁的朋友都连忙附和他。

“你应该叫，艾莉小姐，”艾丽咂咂嘴，因为如果他们都把她当成大人来对待，那该多酷啊？如果他们像尊重大人那样尊重她的话 (r-e-s-p-e-c-t, 就像歌里唱的)。

“对不起，艾莉小姐，”他们重复道，然后飞快地跑了，就像妈妈说的，好像火烧屁股了。

当这一刻结束时，艾莉突然意识到超人真的在这里，像真正的朋友一样为她挺身而出。他轻轻落在她旁边的人行道上，脚上的红靴子没有发出任何声音。他摸了摸自己的腿，看起来有点垂头丧气，好像在找口袋。但是没找到。

“艾莉小姐，剩下的路我送你回家好吗?”他非常礼貌地问。

“艾莉就行，我们是朋友，”艾莉高兴地说，然后她咬住嘴唇。她不能想当然地认为他们真的是朋友。超人是个英雄。他救了她，因为这就是他的工作。他们彼此不认识，所以他们不能成为真正的朋友。他们可以吗？“我们是朋友吧？”

“我们当然是朋友了，艾莉，”超人向她保证，“我的意思是，你每天都在跟我说话，不是吗？我知道我通常不回复你，但那不代表我没有听。我觉得在那些孩子打断之前，你说的关于我是外来物种的话很有道理，也很重要。我从没这么想过。”

艾莉感觉有点哽咽，于是她只说了句“嗯”，但是当超人伸出手时，她拉住了，跟着他走到十字路口，那里停着——不可能吧——蝙蝠车。蝙蝠侠本人就靠在驾驶座的侧门上，用他的蝙蝠手机做着什么（比智能手机更智能，绝对）。当他们走近时，他抬头看过来，尽管他面无表情，但艾莉感觉他在笑。

“这还是一场私人通话吗？”他问超人。“我这个局外人应该回避吗？”

“闭嘴，”超人喃喃自语着领着艾莉往前走，艾莉知道他并不是那个意思。“蝙蝠侠，这是我的朋友艾莉。艾莉，这是黑暗骑士。”蝙蝠侠把手机塞进了他黄色的腰带里，当超人说“你碰巧有…”时，他从腰带上的另一个凹槽里拿出纸巾递给艾丽，让她擦脸。

“你好，艾莉。”他打了声招呼，给她擦了擦鼻子。

“你不应该亲吻我的手背吗？”艾莉问，但两个男人似乎都没明白她的意思，于是她解释道，“因为你是一个骑士，k-n-i-g-h-t，有剑的那种。骑士不都是亲吻手背打招呼的吗？”一时间没人说话，艾莉开始有点紧张。也许她越界了。妈妈说过她有时候会那样。但随后蝙蝠侠单膝跪下，从超人手中牵过艾丽的手，像故事书中的骑士一样吻了吻艾莉的手背。天呐。

“你好，艾莉，”他保持单膝跪地又说了一遍。

“你好，蝙蝠侠，”艾莉说。她不知道自己是怎样在两个超级英雄面前自如说话的，但她做到了，为此她感到非常自豪。

“好了，我知道蝙蝠侠对你来说算个陌生人，你也不太认识我，因为至今为止我们所有的谈话都是单方向的，所以如果你不想接受我冒昧的建议，也能理解。不过，你愿意让我和蝙蝠侠用蝙蝠车载你回家吗？这样你就可以继续我们刚才关于生态系统的谈话，不用担心别人打扰。”

艾丽确实认真地考虑这件事，而不是马上就接受，因为这是超人和蝙蝠侠，当他们那么酷地站在她面前的时候，真的很难冷静思考。最后，她决定，“只要我们直接回家，沿途不要停，就没问题。”

“听起来不错，”超人同意道。他看了看车边的蝙蝠侠，向他确认，蝙蝠侠叹了口气，打开车门示意他们上车。

蝙蝠车的后座非常小，所以艾莉很靠近前座，于是她很清楚地听到蝙蝠侠对超人说，“你会暴露你的秘密，克拉克。你怎么抽出时间去应付未成年恶霸同时还要救下树上的小猫？”超人回击道，就用妈妈说的那种，挖苦的语气，“拜托，冷酷先生，就好像你每晚巡逻的时候不会停下来喂流浪狗似的。”

“停，”蝙蝠侠说，艾莉咯咯咯笑了。

他们直接把她送到家，就像他们承诺的那样，他们甚至直接把她带到前门。妈妈在后面，在她的工作室里，还没看到他们。艾莉不知道她是否想让妈妈看到他们，让她们知道她认识真正的超级英雄，还是想让妈妈永远都不知道超人和蝙蝠侠是来救她的。又是一个艰难的选择。随后她顾不上考虑这个了，因为超人说，“我们得走了，艾莉，但是只要你愿意，可以随时跟我们说话，好吗？”

“好的！”艾莉答应，她很礼貌地道了谢，谢谢他和蝙蝠侠送她回家，并愿意做她的朋友。她看着他们开着蝙蝠车离开，你来我往地斗嘴，感到十分温暖。

艾莉四岁的时候，大家都觉得这很可爱。谁不觉得呢，一个头发上戴着粉色蝴蝶结的小女孩，如此随意地和那个独一无二的超人说话？她一直坚持到六岁，那时她穿着一套不肯脱下来洗的牛仔装。甚至直到九岁，那时她更喜欢打底裤和大码T恤。

现在，艾莉十岁了，她喜欢黄色，也不再跟超人说话了。

莉兹搂住珍娜，享受着她俩的亲密时刻，站在后门廊看着她们的女儿。艾莉对着空气一本正经地说:“我觉得你们需要沟通，c-o-m-m-u-n-i-c-a-t-e。你有时候应该试着表达，格里姆先生2。告诉他，克拉克。”

“这样是不是有点诡异？”珍娜有点担心。“她应该告诉她想象中的朋友他们需要交流吗？”莉兹温柔地笑了笑，从她的冰酒器里抿了一口酒。

“别担心，珍，”她安慰道。“我想我们应该为她终于忘记了超人的事而感到高兴。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1.艾莉在拼写单词，之后所有的单词也是  
> 2.我猜测艾莉不知道克拉克是在调侃布鲁斯，她可能以为蝙蝠侠叫超人的名字克拉克，所以超人叫Grim也是在叫名字


End file.
